


I'm Gonna Show you A Magic Trick!!

by UncleJ_TheReaper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Blow Jobs, Humorous, I think.., I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, This fanfiction SUCKS but who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJ_TheReaper/pseuds/UncleJ_TheReaper
Summary: Poor Batman gets knocked out by one of Joker's gasses. He's taken somewhere, and Jokers..... gonna show him a magic trick??





	I'm Gonna Show you A Magic Trick!!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm sorry if this is bad this is my first Fanfiction I've ever written. Just to let ya know, I'm sharing this account with one of my friends, I'll credit her if we both make a fanfic, but this one is just me :3

Today, there little dance takes place in the dark, random ally. Joker had blown up a few buildings, some containing people, which are now dead.

And Batman's mad as  _fuck._

 

 He dodged a swift blow from the Joker, and returned him a punch to the jaw. The homicidal Clown, giggling, took out a knife from  _god knows where,_ and gracefully moved it across Batman's unprotected skin.

 

_Just a scratch, it's fine._

 

He touched his left cheek, a little blood dripping off, but not a lot. Before he could get into a fighting stance, the Clown threw a small grenade.

Batman ran as fast as he could, but not far enough. He tried not to breathe, but eventually he took the smallest gulp of air, and got knocked out.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Joker escaped the grenade,  _that sneaky bastard._ He waited for the gas to clear, and went for the unconscious Batman and hauled him to one of his hideouts.

 

Giggling, He put Batman on a chair, tying his arms behind the chair with secure knots. He did the same with his feet.

"You and me are gonna have a, uh,  _great time,_ Batsy.." He then walked out of the door, hoping is Dark Knight in Not-So-Shining-Armor would awake soon.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Batman woke up, his vision foggy, and he felt lightheaded. He looked around the room.

_No windows, the door seems bolt shut. It's probably bullet proof and sound proof._

Just then, he heard some locks click. And then, obviously, a prancing homicidal clown, with a  **Big** smile on his face, approached the weak Batman. 

"Well, Hiya Batsy Boo!!" He said, getting closer to him. "I understand you must be, uh, very bored, and in need of some,  _entertainment, eh??"_

Batman shook his head. He growled.

We all know, when he says "entertainment" he obviously means cutting some body part of Batman's off. Right??..

"Well, I'm gonna make my Penis disappear!!!" He said gleefully, with a dash of danger.

_..._

_What did he say????_

 

He looked so dumbfounded, He was so confused.

He looked at Joker with a blank and confused expression.

Joker sighed, obviously exaggerated. "I said I'm gonna make my Penis disappear!!"

"...Your gonna cut off your penis?.."

"What?? No!!"

He started pulling down his flag, pulled his pants down, and he was wearing some Batman briefs.

"...They're my lucky ones..."

_Oh No... God no.... Please.._

He pulled down his briefs, and he was already half hard.

_OH NO, GOD PLEASE._

The Clown took himself in his hand, and started jerking off in front of Batman, never breaking eye contact.

 

He is  _Jerking off_ in front of  _Batman._

_THE BATMAN._

Out of all the things he could do, he chose this.

 

Batman could feel himself getting hot under his armor, heat pooling up in his stomach, his face turning slightly red.

Joker noticed.

"Like what you see Batsy??" He gasped, picking up the pace. He was now dripping with pre cum.

Batman opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Joker shoved his cock in his mouth.

"TADA!!! I MADE MY PENIS DISAPPEAR!!"

_Oh my god._

_OH my god._

_OH MY GOD._

_OH MY GOD!!!_

That, was the sound of the tiny voice in Batman's head, screaming at him. But he couldn't focus on that. What was on his mind, is that he has Joker's dripping cock in his mouth, and it feels, no, taste  _good._

Batman felt a knife against his neck. "You might wanna move that pretty little head of yours,  _Batman."_

He had no choice.

Batman moved back, and took him in again, again, and again, working his tongue deliciously around the mans cock. He gave a chocked moan, vibrating in all the right places.

"That's it, Batsy..." he gasped, then moaning, not keeping it all in anymore. He dropped the knife absentmindedly, but none of them noticed.

Just when he was ready to pull out, he felt Joker cum in his mouth, a big warm load. Batman swallowed it all.

Joker then pulled out. He crouched down, coming face to face with his nemesis. "I'm impressed Batsy", he then eagerly kissed his Knight, tasting himself on him. Batman kissed back, weak and yielding.

 

Batman closed his eyes, overwhelmed on what had just happened. When he opened his eyes again, the knots on him were undone, and the Clown Prince of Crime was no where to be seen.

He chuckled to himself.

_I guess next time my penis is gonna "disappear."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!!! Thank you for reading my trash :3 I actually got inspired by some fan art, when I saw it, it like, hit me. "I have to write something..." and here it is!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd appreciate some advice in the comments below :3


End file.
